As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-200149, the conventional sheet processing system records identification information in the handling box, relates the identification information to identification information of a batch card, thereby can prevent, for example, forgetting to count sheets of one batch or intentional pull-out of sheets of one batch.
However, it is necessary to install an apparatus for reading the identification information recoded in the handling box separately in the sheet processing system; thus the system constitution is complicated. Further, it is not easy to simplify the system constitution.